My star
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: En todo el sufrimiento que habia tenido, en todos los maltratos a los cuales habia sido sometida, tu eras el que me ayudaba a seguir en pie, tu, aquella estrella brillante que alumbraba mi camino en las penumbras... Gracias, en verdad gracias por todo Black Star...


**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Advertencia : maltratos, muertes, y un casi abuso sexual ._.**

**My star …**

Los ojos de la joven se dirigieron nuevamente al suelo, agachando la cabeza en señal de rendición y obediencia. Un gran temor se instalo en su pecho al ver como el hombre frente suyo levantaba en alto su mano para darle una bofetada en su mejilla. Cayo al suelo y se toco con cuidado la parte afectada, ardía, pero no podía luchar contra eso. Levanto su mirada despacio, y contemplo como ese hombre la miraba colérico, volvió a sentir miedo y unas finas gotas de agua resbalaron desde sus ojos.

-¡Te he dicho que no tienes permitido mirarme a la cara, inútil!- recibió esta vez una patada en el estomago que la dejo sin aire, comenzó a toser un poco de sangre, ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos que recibía, pero eso no evitaba que le dolieran.

-S-si, padre…- hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus pies, pero no dejaba de ser golpeada una y otra vez. Sus ojos eran opacos y sin vida, ya no sabía qué hacer para ignorar el sufrimiento al cual era sometida, simplemente lloraba a escondidas y rogaba a algún dios que escuchara sus plegarias para sacarla de ese infierno en el cual vivía.

El hombre la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la levanto para apoyarla sobre la mesa de la habitación, volvió a sentir el mismo terror que tuvo cuando murió su hermano, la lujuria se expresaba perfectamente en los ojos de su progenitor, y ella no podía defenderse por más que intentara, simplemente era inútil. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón desbocado en busca de una escapatoria, pero estaba sola y nadie podría ayudarla.

Miro con repugnancia y miedo la mano que se aventuraba debajo de su falda, recorriendo sus piernas sin pudor alguno, mientras sus labios se enfocaban en besar con deseo la piel de su cuello, y no pudo evitar volver a caer en el llanto. Sabía que ese día llegaría, aunque no estuviera preparada, viviría ese horrible momento.

Tomo con fuerza uno de sus pechos y lo apretó sacándole un gemido de dolor, la poca delicadeza la estaba lastimando, pero justo cuando creía que jamás podría retornar de esa agonía en la cual sucumbía, alguien había aparecido para salvarla.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada y su padre hizo una mueca de desagrado desconforme con la interrupción que había recibido en pleno acto.

-Tsk, ve a recibir al invitado, volveré a mi habitación y espero que no hagas ruido, idiota- la empujo hacia el piso y volvió a golpearla una vez más para asegurarse de que hablaba seriamente.

La joven se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y limpio las lagrimas que había derramado, acomodo su ropa y con una sonrisa fingida abrió la puerta de caoba, encontrándose con un muchacho muy conocido para ella, su mejor amigo, le agradecía interiormente el haberla salvado inconscientemente de la humillante situación que casi había acontecido.

-¡Tsubaki, el hombre que superara a los dioses vino a visitarte!- una sonrisa enorme decoraba el rostro del chico de celestes cabellos, pero fue borrada en un instante cuando al abrir los ojos observo el aspecto y el semblante moribundo que tenia la muchacha. Su expresión cambio a una mucho más seria al momento de razonar el porqué de la mejilla rojiza de su amiga.

-Fue tu padre de nuevo, ¿verdad?- el enojo era perceptible en las palabras del joven, y su entrecejo se fruncía comprobando sus hipótesis, no quería preocupar a su amigo, no quería que nadie más sufriera por causa suya.

-Tienes razón Black Star… volvió a hacerlo, y si tu no hubieras llegado, el me habría…- no pudo continuar hablando ya que una gran cantidad de lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por no salir, liberándose al final. El muchacho la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, odiaba sentirse tan impotente, sin poder ayudar a su amiga en esa horrible pena que estaba sufriendo. Acaricio el sedoso cabello azabache y trato de calmarla, logrando que luego de un rato el sollozo cesara.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto- su voz sonaba determinaba y su rostro se había mostrado serio ante las palabras que había pronunciado. La joven se limito a mirarlo con detenimiento, dándole a saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-Ven, no podemos hablar tranquilos aquí- tomo su mano y juntos salieron de la residencia, guio a la chica entre las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que se encontraba casi sin personas , decidiendo por sentarse luego en una banca. Tomo sus pálidas manos entre las suyas, tratando de que con ese pequeño gesto lograra comprender que la protegería, y que con el estaba segura.

-Tsubaki, tienes que escapar de esa cárcel- la miro a los ojos, y noto el temor que había en ellos, la inseguridad y todos los pesares por los cuales transitaba. Una solitaria lagrima se resbalo por su cara, con su pulgar limpio esa lastimera marca de sufrimiento que se había escapado de los orbes de su amiga. Tomo aire y decidido, continúo hablando.

-Quiero que escapes, y yo te ayudare- la expresión de la joven cambio a una de confusión, no entendía, tenía miedo de comprender. El muchacho simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- se acerco con cautela y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de ella. Un ligero rubor se poso en los pómulos de ella y lo siguió mirando incrédula. Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en ese apacible parque, platicando sobre como seria la fuga de la muchacha, la cual sucedería esa misma noche.

Llego a su casa momentos antes de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, cerro con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió en silencio a su habitación. Subió los primeros escalones hacia el segundo piso de la casa, pero un agarre en su brazo la hizo girar y ver la cara enfadada de su padre. Trago saliva en seco, y lo que sintió fue como la golpeaba nuevamente en la cara, logrando que callera por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo. Su corazón latía fuertemente y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sintió como sus negros cabellos eran casi arrancados por la mano de ese hombre, obligándola a que lo mire.

-¿Quién te dejo salir de aquí, estúpida?- soltó el agarre que tenia y pateo su estomago, logrando que la muchacha se retorciera de dolor en el suelo. Siguió lastimándola, mientras una sonrisa perversa decoraba su rostro, en verdad disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su propia hija. Los maltratos siguieron hasta que el hombre se fue a descansar. La joven, asustada, se escondió en su cuarto una vez más, para sollozar desconsoladamente, empapando su almohada, tratando de salir de esa tortura, tratando de escapar de su agonía. Estuvo en ese estado varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco todo cesaba. Quedo en un estado de trance, con sus ojos irritados y su respiración demasiado apaciguada, sentía que caería en el sueño en cualquier momento. Unos leves golpeteos se escucharon sobre el cristal de su ventana, abrió completamente sus orbes y observo hacia afuera, logrando distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Despacio, se dirigió hacia allí y abrió el ventanal, dándole paso al muchacho para que saltara desde la rama del árbol hacia el interior de la casa sigilosamente, como si fuera un asesino entrenado.

-Tsubaki, ¿estás preparada?- su voz volvió a sonar seria y su mirada indicaba la misma determinación que a la tarde. La joven asintió un tanto insegura, simplemente trato de auto convencerse de que todo saldría bien y que podría liberarse de esas cadenas de que le impedían vivir libremente.

El muchacho antes de avanzar, le entrego un arma, una simple pistola, que según él era para que se defendiera en caso de que su padre la encontrara, y le había dicho que tenía que ser fuerte si eso pasaba. Juntos, salieron despacio de la habitación, tratando de ser sumamente discretos y cautelosos. Llegaron hasta las escaleras y bajaron con sigilo, pero su pie tropezó en uno de los últimos escalones, logrando que cayera y provocara un gran estruendo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- la voz y los fuertes pasos de su padre alrededor de la casa hicieron que su piel se erizara del susto. Black Star reacciono rápido y la tomo del brazo ayudándole a levantarse, conduciendola hacia la sala principal de la casa, pero su padre pronto llegaría donde estaban ellos, no podría escapar.

-Ocúltate debajo de la mesa- Miro hacia ese mueble, de todas maneras los descubrirían, no podía dejarlo solo, dudo por un momento, pero el joven fue más audaz y logro que ella quedara perfectamente escondida, antes de que el progenitor de su amiga llegara a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Tsubaki, mocoso?- el tono de asco en sus palabras era notable, y el enojo que residía en ese hombre también. El joven de celestes cabellos solo hizo un silencio prolongado, dando a entender que no cooperaria, el hombre se acerco a el y golpeo su estomago con fuerza, logrando que el muchacho se doblegara de dolor.

-¡Te he preguntado donde esta!- comenzó a patearlo y lastimarlo, sacando solo quejidos, el menor no oponía resistencia, aunque miraba con disimulo a los ojos de la chica, tratando de que ella no se preocupara, luciendo una falsa y mediocre sonrisa, pero cada vez los golpes eran con más potencia, dando como resultado un aspecto deplorable, escupiendo sangre, y con su respiración dificultosa.

La joven estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer a pesar de haber vivido esa misma situación antes, aquella ocasión en la que su hermano mayor había dado su vida para que su padre no abusara de ella. No quería que ese sacrificio sea en vano, y tampoco deseaba que se cometa otro en su nombre, no quería que nadie más muriera por causa suya. No sabía que hacer, simplemente ya no podía soportar ver como el chico al cual amaba estaba siendo golpeado tratando de salvarla. Desde su ángulo observaba delante suyo toda la escena sin poder evitar nada, en ese momento recordó un detalle importante. Su respiración era entrecortada por los nervios y la desesperación, no estaba segura si era la mejor escapatoria, pero no había otra.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido para ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Tres disparos se escucharon en la casa, y el cuerpo del hombre cayó en el suelo, manchando el alfombrado con sangre, la sangre de su propio padre.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, en verdad le dolía aquello, lo había asesinado. Ignoro por un momento esa horrible sensación que sentía en su interior y se dirigió a donde su amigo se hallaba todavía lastimado, y con una expresión indescifrable, entre la sorpresa y la felicidad, aunque con un tinte de preocupación.

-Tsubaki… tranquilízate, ya todo pasara…- trato de reconfortarla nuevamente con sus palabras, aunque no estaba en el mejor estado para platicar. La muchacha se seco los ojos, para luego acercarse al muchacho y esbozar una sonrisa, casi invisible, pero sincera. El muchacho suspiro tranquilamente luego de ver la suave expresión, sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto de alguna forma.

-Gracias, Black Star- el iba a replicar sus palabras, diciendo que la que en verdad era su salvadora era ella, pero no lo dejo continuar, ya que poso un casto beso en sus labios, uno corto y tierno, pero que demostraba todos los sentimientos de la muchacha por el.

-Gracias por haber sido la única estrella que brillo en mi noche oscura, en verdad, gracias por ser mi única razón para no haber caído en la completa penumbra- sus lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, ya no sabía si eran de tristeza, incertidumbre o felicidad, solo se sentía más segura y protegida con la presencia del joven a su lado.

-Te amo- susurro cerca de sus oídos, como si fuera un secreto entre ambos. Ayudo al muchacho a levantarse con cuidado de no lastimarlo, encaminándose ambos hacia el exterior antes de que alguien llegara al lugar y observara el cadáver.

-Tsubaki, yo también te amo- sonrio con gran felicidad y la beso, esta vez un beso mas prolongado, demostrando cuanto la apreciaba.

Todas las penas que la joven había sufrido, todo el dolor que las diferentes muertes le habían causado, toda la impotencia que había sentido, habían desaparecido de su mente al saber que a su lado tenía una gran estrella que la ayudaba guiándola para que no se perdiera, aquella que la protegía poniendo en riesgo su vida, aquella estrella tan peculiar a la cual amaba.

**Fin**

**Ok, esta es una divagación mia que surgio de la nada por un comentario, pero la idea no me dejo en paz, y bueno, este fue el resultado -.-U Iba a ser un final triste, pero era demasiado sufrimiento para la pobre de Tsubaki u.u **

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? Es un tanto perturbadora, lo se, incluso a mi me dio "algo" mientras lo escribia :s**

**Por favor no me asesinen ni me odien aquellos que están esperando la actualización de uno de mis fics T.T Prometo que en pocos días la terminare, esta a la mitad el capitulo, pero todo es culpa de esta historia, no quería salir de mi cabeza y por eso no podía escribir u.u En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier review es bien recibido, ya sea malo, bueno, etc n_n Se despide esta humilde escritora :3**

**Bakaa-chan~**


End file.
